A day in the life
by Raehart
Summary: A switch 25 fic set. Lots of ficlets most will probably be less than 2000 words. A little look in the life of Greg and Nick in their relationship, using a switch 25 list a friend sent me. Come give it a read and kindly leave me random words, phrases etc
1. Motorbike

CSI prompts -

Chapter 1

Prompt 11. Motorbike

Nick looked at the, THING, parked in front of him, he peered at it, at Greg, back to the thing, back to Greg, as if trying to make the world fit back into the box it had been in. Or very much like a confused dog trying to work out a new command.

"It's a bike G." He said finally.

"Yeah, Ducati 996, I've always wanted one and now I have the money to actually own it." Greg said patting the gleaming red machine.

"You have a licence for this thing?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, got it years back, I love motorbikes. Just never had chance to actually have one. It's not like it's good for carrying my kit to a crime scene." he pointed out picking up his custom helmet and sliding it on.

"Not really no. But Greg these things are dangerous, there is a reason they are called donor cycles you know." Nick said startled when Greg handed him a helmet.

"Let me show you the ropes, maybe you'll like having so much horse power between your legs." Greg said the teasing tone evident.

"I'm not sure G." Nick said trying to find an escape route.

"Come on Nicky, please, promise I'll mostly keep to the limit." Greg said and Nick could tell he was pouting behind the visor.

He sighed heavily, wincing as he put the helmet on and Greg whooped for joy.

"One ride, you do nothing to kill us, got it." Nick said as he straddled the bike behind Greg.

"Promise." Greg said as he tore off down the street, Nick had to slip his arms tightly round Gregs waist to keep from falling off. He let out a yelp as they tore through Vegas rush hour traffic and out into the desert.

Nick daren't open his eyes till he felt Greg slow down and stop. Putting the stand down and trying to get Nick's arms to release him.

Nick pulled back and looked out, Vegas spread out before them like a glittering beacon and the world seemed to stand still, just the two of them and this machine.

"You know, I think I could get to like the bike." Nick said quietly pulling off his helmet as Greg did the same. The Texan pulled Greg to him by the collar of his leather jacket and kissed him deeply.

"I hope so." Greg said just as quietly as they turned back to watch the world spread out before them in a silent joy and enjoying each others company.


	2. Horse

**Prompt 6 - Horse**

**Nick saddled up the horses. His fingers tightening the saddles and getting the pair ready for his and Greg's ride. His childhood days of growing up in Texas were working wonders. Greg on the other hand had about 2 lessons to his name and maybe 3 lessons with Nick. He wasn't bad, Nick had to silently concede, but then he was used to riding other things. Last night came to mind and Nick silently hoped Greg wasn't to sore.**

"**Hey cowboy." Greg greeted walking over to him, dressed in jeans and a simple green shirt. Nick like it when he'd occasionally go into his wardrobe and return with something simpler. He was definitely eye catching no matter what he wore. But he looked downright gorgeous right now. Nick felt Greg's hand in his hair; the younger man had convinced him to grow it out a bit and claimed he loved the way it got messed after sex. **

"**Hey, babe." Nick replied leaning to give him a gentle kiss and caress his cheek lightly.**

"**I love you." Greg said happily leaning into the caress. Such a tactile lover. He loved to touch and be touched and Nick loved it just as much. He was a bit more restrained at work but Greg would toe the line but never go over it.**

"**Oh really, well it's a good thing I love you too, isn't it?" he smiled wrapping his arms around Greg's shoulders and stumbling as the horse nudged his shoulder.**

"**Someone's getting impatient." Greg laughed.**

"**Yeah, bossy mare." he muttered pulling back and petting the horse's neck. "Come on, up." Nick said to Greg holding the chestnut mare still.**

"**Am I always going to have the 'training' horse?" Greg asked as he put a foot in the stirrup and clambered into the saddle letting Nick adjust the foot straps.**

"**No, just till you've had lots more practice. After all I can't say you're missing work because you got a broken leg being thrown from a horse. One this is our little bonding thing, two you'd lose all dignity for a few months and three, we'd be having some trouble with sex till you're healed."**

"**You could have just mentioned sex being at risk. Then I wouldn't make a fuss. I enjoy that way to much to get hurt and be denied." Greg said as Nick handed him a riding helmet which he promptly put on and fastened as Nick donned his own.**

"**Yes, I know you do. Aren't too sore are you?" He asked with a smirk.**

"**No way, I could take 3 times that and still be able to sit up here." Greg boasted.**

"**Want to test that theory later?" Nick asked as he climbed onto his own horse a white thoroughbred stallion.**

"**If you can keep up." Greg said confidently as he led his horse off at a gentle walk, Nick quickly fell into place next to him. **

"**I think we can get you moving a bit faster." He said showing Greg how to get his horse into a steady trot as the rode around the deserts. **

"**It's nice, us being able to do this." Nick said as he slowed slightly to keep up with Greg who was getting the hang of riding.**

"**Yeah it is. Something we can do together. That's not work related. Although this may get added to my CV." Greg laughed.**

"**Why would you need it on your CV, I'm not letting you go anywhere." Nick said smirking.**

"**Oh yeah, well catch me then." Greg laughed making the horse gallop off ahead. Nick smiled brightly and gave chase to his exuberant lover and reason for living.**


	3. Music Video

CSI – prompt 19 music video

(Eric Szmanda was in the video s(aint) by Manson, but I don't really like it. But I would love to see Eric in a Rascal Flatts video. Hehe a sort of country/pop/rock thing. Lol, so I've used that.)

Greg was almost asleep on his desk. They had no cases. Nothing, he'd cleared the back log, he'd organized all his supplies in his desk, he'd even rearranged his music collection, now he was bored stiff.

"Hey G. You awake?" Nick asked from the door, leaning against the frame.

"No, I died of boredom and my corpse has decided to stick around to annoy and fuck you." He said not lifting his head. He felt Nick's long fingers tangle in his hair and he looked up tiredly.

"Come on, let's go sit in the break room and we'll watch some TV, hopefully we'll get something later and we can both work." Nick said pulling Greg up from his chair.

Greg followed wordlessly as they entered the break room, Greg and Nick sat down heavily on the couch and Nick put MTV on. Some pop star in a very revealing outfit was screaming from the screen and Nick zoned out. He loved having Greg leaning against him, it always just felt right. To have the younger man curled into his own warmth.

"Well there's a video I haven't seen in a while." Greg said almost absentmindedly.

Nick saw a Rascal Flatts video playing. It was music he and Greg would actually listen to together. He liked the country music, but it wasn't as dry as some of his other stuff, Greg like the well written lyrics.

He looked on and blinked. No it couldn't be. Oh yes it could.

"Greg, why is there someone who looks exactly like you in this video?" Nick asked pointing at the screen.

They didn't hear the doors open. "Day off, was in the neighborhood and they needed extra's, I've been in a Marilyn Manson video too." Greg said as the video played.

"Well looks like Greg's famous."

Both of them swung round to see the rest of the team in the doorway. Warrick was smirking, Sara and Catherin were giggling and Grissom looked indifferent.

"Yeah, well, you know, right place right time." Greg shrugged as the lyrics flowed.

"So Greg what's the song?" Sara asked trying to stifle her giggles.

"Every day, nice song. I spent about 2 hours stood on a pile of scaffolding." Greg laughed.

Nick just shook his head, knowing that as long as Greg was in his life, it would never be dull.


	4. Babysit

CSI prompt 8 – Babysit

Nick and Greg are looking after Greg's friends twins for the night.

"Why did we agree to this?" Nick asked holding the screaming 1 year old.

"Because she's my friend and she needed a night out with her man. So I volunteered, you didn't have to, you could have gone out, hung out with Warrick or something." Greg said holding another 1 y old and feeding her a bottle.

"G, I was not going to leave you alone to look after twins." Nick said resigned as he started bouncing the other girl in his arms trying to calm her.

"Their names are Delilah and Valerie." Greg said. "Don't know why but they liked them, that being said, Gregory is hardly great when you're a geeky kid at school." Greg said burping the girl, her light blonde hair nestling against his cheek and her big blue eyes calm.

"Why did you get the quiet one?" Nick asked as the small blonde he held, scrunched up her brown eyes tighter and screaming loudly.

"Want to swap, you get quiet Delilah and I'll take terror Val?" he asked.

"Yes, she's going to burst my ear drums." Nick said taking Delilah gratefully, he was normally good with kids, having so many siblings and being a very proud uncle to about 14 kids. But Val wasn't playing ball today. Greg rested her in the crook of his elbow and rocked her as he paced the room.

Nick held Delilah, who was close to sleep, to his chest and let his eyes follow his boyfriends form around his circuit. Nick hated the loose clothing Greg was wearing, he had a wonderful body and Nick liked to see it.

"It should be illegal for you to wear loose clothes." He said suddenly.

"Why's that tex?" Greg asked as Val began to quieten down.

"You've got to nice a body to hide it under ill fitting t-shirts and baggy jeans."

"Well if I wore tight clothes at the lab you'd probably bend me over my desk." Greg smirked.

"No denying, we could always record it and sell it."

"Are you an exhibitionist? I've missed a trick there. Let's go to Indigo and you can bend me over a table in the back room." Greg smirked.

"I'm not; I just have a fantasy of making love to you in the lab." Nick said looking at him.

"Well maybe I should put on my lab coat and we can reenact when the kids have gone home." Greg suggested.

"I'll hold you to that. You know Greg; you'll make a great parent one day." Nick said smiling, watching Greg rock Val, quieting her and getting her to sleep without any problems.

"Maybe, if you'll stick around if we have mini me's."

"I'd love it. But that's a conversation for the future, not right now. Let's put the girls down, then I want you to myself for a while."

"Let's." Greg said taking the girls to the travel crib Libby had left.

Nick placed Delilah in the crib carefully and Greg placed Valerie down next to her twin. "They are so cute." Greg said caressing their tiny cheeks lightly.

"Yeah they are." Nick agreed putting the baby monitor in next to them and pulled Greg to their bedroom.

"Strip." Nick said quietly.

Greg pulled his shirt off slowly, allowing Nick to admire his body and threw the discarded piece of clothing off to the side as he unbuttoned his jeans, letting them drop down his legs to pool at his feet and he kicked them off. Standing in just his boxers he moved towards Nick, pulling his t-shirt off and tossing it to join his.

Nick leant forward and took Greg's mouth with his own removing his own jeans before letting his fingers tangle in Greg's dyed messy hair and kissing him deeply as they divested each other of their underwear and Nick pushed Greg back onto the bed, straddling his hips.

Greg reached up, tangling his fingers into Nick's hair. "I love you." Greg said.

"I love you too G." Nick said kissing him.

They made love ever so gently and slowly, keeping quiet so as not to wake the twins.

Nick fell next to Greg and looked at him. "We should babysit more often." He said devouring Greg's mouth as one of the babies began to cry.

"You get the next one." Said Greg as he left the room completely naked. Nick simply enjoyed the view.


	5. Prompt List

25 CSI prompts -

1. Roadtrip

2. Advil

3. Photo

4. Spanner

5. Taxi

6. Horse

7. Parents

8. Babysit

9. Falcon

10. Pole

11. Motorbike

12. Whiteboard

13. Tux

14. Dance

15. Hot chocolate

16. Snow

17. Fence

18. Sun screen

19. Music video

20. Limp

21. Chevron

22. Archery

23. Allergy

24. Crossover

25. Holiday


	6. Tux

Prompt 13 – tux

(song is talk by coldplay, this is for csimouse who asked if I was continuing, I'd kind of forgotten, so thanks for reminding me. ^_^)

Nick had never been so pleased to have to congregate with the politicians than he was right now, black tie. Oh how he usually loathed that, wearing the tux he felt like James Bond with a Texan accent, but that had caused his beloved lab rat to nearly jump him on the way out of their house.

He looked across to Greg who was waltzing around the dance floor with Catherine, both seemed intent on having a good time and livening up this dull ass party and Nick fully approved. Cath looked stunning in an off the shoulder knee length blue dress and her hair falling across her shoulders and Greg had done the whole black tie thing, he'd just teamed it with a bright red shirt and he was certainly eye catching, those pants clinging to his legs and the jacket stretched of surprisingly broad shoulders and Nick felt his heart flutter, as it often did when his thoughts centred on Greg.

The more up tight of the guests were steering clear of his lover and Catherine as they seemed determined to do ridiculous versions of the fox trot or something equally classy and who knew they were both that flexible….other than Nick that is. He let out a bark of laughter as the time warp came on over the speakers; he briefly wondered who had bribed the dj. He watched as Catherine tried to drag Grissom and Sara onto the floor as Greg headed for him.

He cut him off at the pass and just joined him, he nodded at Warrick to join them, but he sincerely doubted he would, he had more of a cool image to uphold, especially since Nick had come out, he enjoyed messing with people, just a little, it was comical to see the straight laced cops at a slight loss of words as to what to say to him. Catherine had corralled Sara, but it looked like Grissom was even willing to talk to Ecklie if it got him out of dancing.

Yeah life was just better now, with Greg making everything fun and him letting go of his image, just a little, he found himself feeling more free as they jammed out to time warp, completely over doing everything and laughing manically.

He held up his hands and left as Kylie came over the speakers, he wasn't that gay. Greg had managed to grab Archie and was proceeding to get him to try and lighten up, that was always amusing, seeing all the lab techs letting loose, they were a group of the so called 'quiet ones' that you had to watch and it was always fun when Mandy and Bobby got involved, it would just take a couple more drinks. But that was always worth hanging around for. Especially if Wendy got in on it, he'd never say it aloud but that was what he looked forward to every time, considering last time they all got a conga line going, with the help of copious amounts of alcohol and pulled some of the most uptight politicians and lab employees down the strip. He'd managed to escape and had photos hidden away. He could do with a laugh sometimes and Ecklies face was priceless.

Oh how he really wished he could get more mileage out of this night, all it would take is for Greg to start singing either ballads or country music, then he could honestly say he has never had more fun at one of these things. After all, what better way to shock people than by letting Greg's surprisingly good voice fill a room. He nodded Greg over and quickly explained his little plan, his love looked a little apprehensive, which he found so cute, Greg was the epitome of extrovert until he actually got next to a mic, but he nodded slowly as Nick went to talk to the dj.

He was set and was almost cackling, he pulled out his phone, making sure he had room for photos and set it ready to begin snapping any second. He gave Greg a comforting smile and a brief nod. As Kylie died over the speakers. He almost cheered, he wasn't a fan.

Greg wandered onto stage looking a bit like a nervous kid at a talent contest as the soundtrack ran over the speakers. Our shift seemed to catch on and Catherine let out a cat call, you really had to love that woman sometimes.

The song was one that Greg played a lot at home so I knew he knew the words and I have heard him belting it out so I just stood and watched offering silent support.

"Oh brother I can't, I can't get through

I've been trying hard to reach you

Cos I don't know what to do

Oh brother I can't believe it's true

I'm so scared about the future and

I want to talk to you

Oh I want to talk to you

You can take a picture of something you see

In the future where will I be?

You can climb a ladder up to the sun

Or write a song nobody has sung, or do

Something that's never been done

Are you lost or incomplete?

Do you feel like a puzzle?

You can't find your missing piece

Tell me how do you feel?

Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak

And they're talking it to me

So you take a picture of something you see

In the future where will I be?

You can climb a ladder up to the sun

Or write a song nobody has sung, or do

Something that's never been done, or do

Something that's never been done

So you don't know where you're going

But you want to talk

And you feel like you're going where you've been before

You'll tell anyone who will listen but you feel ignored

Nothing's really making any sense at all

Let's talk

Let's talk

Let's talk

Let's talk."

Now that was a showstopper and I have the photos to prove it, I caught Catherine's eye and she waved her own phone, I hope she recorded it, that would make my night…..well almost, but the rest I planned on getting when I get home. Greg walks over to me amid applause and I give him a delicate peck on the cheek.

"Love you," I whisper into his ear and I can feel him smiling against my cheek, yep, definitely a better night than I had planned.


End file.
